This invention relates to the separation of organic sulfides from olefin-containing fluids. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to the removal of organic sulfide impurities from monoolefin-containing gases.
The presence of organic sulfides in olefin streams, in particular monoolefin streams which are used as feeds for polymerization processes, is undesirable for a variety of reasons, e.g., because the sulfides can act as catalyst poisons. This invention is directed to an effective process for absorbing organic sulfides from olefin-containing fluids, in particular monoolefin-containing gases.